doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Angélica Sáenz
Colombiana |ha_realizado_doblaje_en = Colombia |estado = Activa |inició_en_doblaje = 2015 |nacimiento = Colombia |sexo = Femenino |demo_comercial = |inició_en_el_doblaje = |image1 = Doblajeangelica2.jpeg}}Angélica Sáenz (Nacida en Bogotá - Colombia el 4 de junio de 1996) es una actriz de doblaje y locutora colombiana. thumb|230x230px Mariana-1.jpg |Mariana Adams (Cierra Ramirez) en The Fosters Image-1548707487.jpg|Catherine (Sarah Desjardins) en Van Helsing Tessaaaa.png|Tessa (Sanai Victoria y Chloe Bryer) en Little People Doblajemila.png|Mila (Julie Lemieux) en Vera y el reino arcoiris Odonel.png|Agente O'Donnell (Amariah Faulkner) en Odd Squad Angelicaburbuja.jpg|Burbuja (Erin Mathews) en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas LisbethFakingIt.png|Lisbeth (Breezy Eslin) en Faking It. Offy j.png|Offy en Tip, el ratón Gozde.png|Gözde (Ceren Çanakçı) en Inolvidable Subir imagen.png|Cynthia en Mi caballero y yo Tip-0.png|Tippy en Tip, el ratón Mollyangelica.jpg|Molly Bhuiyan en Chopped: Eliminado Hailethomas.png|Haile Thomas en Cupcake Wars Kids PING PING.png|Ping Ping en Magic Wonderland (Versión Colombiana) 52848289 621833798242170 8477534908129558173 n.jpg|Kayci Mersier en ¡A Ordenar con Marie Kondo! OLIVEADULTAANGELICA.png|Agente Olive adulta (Evany Rosen) en Odd Squad Sin títuloerer.png|Davi (Yumi Uchiyama) en Glitter Force Doki Doki (Capitulo 1)] LeslieSantaClarita.png|Leslie (Julyza Commodore) en Santa Clarita Diet Filmografia Series de TV * Mariana Adams Foster en (Cierra Ramirez) en The Fosters * Gözde (Ceren Çanakçı) en Inolvidable * Agente O'Donnell (Amariah Faulkner) en Odd Squad (Versión Colombiana) * Catherine (Sarah Desjardins) en Van Helsing * Agente Olive adulta (Evany Rosen) en Odd Squad (Versión Colombiana) * Lisbeth (Breezy Eslin) en Faking it * Leslie (Julyza Commodore) en Santa Clarita Diet (Capitulo 3 - Temporada 3) * Wynonna Niña (Cristina Merlo) en Wynonna Earp * Rebecca Pit en Texas Rising * Joanne en El hombre de tu vida * Halla Joven en Trapped (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 10) * Chica #1 en Faking It * Niña #1 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Niña #2 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Niña #3 en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Voces adicionales en She's Gotta Have It (Temporada 2 - Capitulo 7) * Voces adicionales en Murder in the first * Voces adicionales en Fired by Mum and Dad * Voces adicionales en Most Daring * Voces adicionales en Blind Dates * Voces adicionales en Deu Match * Voces adicionales en Switched at birth * Voces adicionales en Throwdown * Voces adicionales en I live with models Series animadas * Tessa (Sanai Victoria y Chloe Bryer) en Little People * Offy en Tip, el ratón * Burbuja (Erin Mathews) en Supermonstruos: Mascotas monstruosas * Tippy en Tip, el ratón * Cynthia en Mi caballero y yo * Mila (Julie Lemieux) en Vera y el reino arcoiris * Davi (Yumi Uchiyama)''' '''en Glitter Force Doki Doki (Capitulo 1) * Ping Ping en Magic Wonderland (Versión Colombiana) * Voces adicionales en Mi caballero y yo * Voces adicionales en Petunia Luna * Voces adicionales en Rolling with the Ronks! Películas * Lauren (Jamie McRae) en What Still Remains * Voces adicionales en A Boy Called Sailboat * Voces adicionales en Channeling * Voces adicionales en Different Drummers * Voces adicionales en Sand Sharks * Voces adicionales en Una aventura de Fantasmas Buu * Voces adicionales en Healing * Voces adicionales en Bad Blood * Voces adicionales en 7 minutos * Voces adicionales en Shepherds and Butchers * Voces adicionales en The Four * Voces adicionales en El Reencuentro * Voces adicionales en La Evidencia * Voces adiciones en Millennium Fashion * * Programas de televisión * Molly Bhuiyan en Chopped: Eliminado (Capitulo 6: Teen Invasion - Temporada 16) * Haile Thomas en Cupcake Wars Kids * Kayci Mersier en ¡A Ordenar con Marie Kondo! (Capitulo 3: Menos es Mejor) * Niña en ¡A Ordenar con Marie Kondo! (Capitulo 1:¡A ordenar con niños!) * Voces adicionales en Video Fashion Style * Voces adicionales en The Most Shocking * Voces adicionales en Highway thru Hell Empresas y Estudios de Doblaje * Centauro Comunicaciones * DLM Internacional Enlaces Externos Youtube: Fisher Price Latino - Little People Youtube: Disney Junior LA - Tip, el ratón Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Tip, el ratón Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Van Helsing Sitio Oficial de Netflix: Wynonna Earp Sitio Oficial de Netflix: El escuadrón de lo increíble Sitio Oficial de Netflix: She's Gotta Have It Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010